


Parents of Frogs

by Stranded_In_The_Cosmos



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Beelzebub doesn't know what the fuck is going on, Drabble, Frog Children Of Hastur and Ligur, Frog children - Freeform, Hastur is a dad, Ligur is a dad, M/M, Post-scene: Crowley's Trial in Hell, Proud Parents, Short & Sweet, they gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranded_In_The_Cosmos/pseuds/Stranded_In_The_Cosmos
Summary: Hastur and Ligur are parents of frogs.
Relationships: Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671034
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Parents of Frogs

**Author's Note:**

> Why are you here? What compelled you to read this? Well, thanks for being here! Prompt from @lunarmultishine on tumblr.

“Hazztur,”

“ _Haztur_ ,”

“Hazzztur!” 

“What?” The demon turned on his heels and raised his wings defensively. 

“Why izzz there frogs in my exectutioning tub?” 

Hastur rolled his eyes. “Why do I have to tell you?” 

“Because I have to get rid of it now that it’zzz been contaminated,” Beelzebub explained. 

“It’s not contaminated,” Hastur sighed. “Tested it, and if you’re going to get rid of it I’ll take it,” 

Beelzebub sighed. “Ligur! Get your azzz in here,” 

Ligur appeared in the room. “What’s going on?” He growled. 

“Please tell your huzzband to get his damn frogs out of my tub,” 

Ligur walked over and stood by his husband. “They’re our kids,” 

“What?” 

“Hastur stole, or adopted some tadpoles from a local creek and he’s been raising them, with me,” Ligur explained simply.

Beelzebub looked back and forth between the two demons for a few seconds, before throwing their hands in the air. 

“You know what, keep it, freakszzz,” 


End file.
